Fire and Ice
by Birgitta Snyder
Summary: Rated T for now; "I hold my ground with my slender yet muscular arms folded across my breasts. The heat has begun to rush, flowing through me with the speed and intensity of my increasing irritation. Ice has this affect on me. He can anger me and get me boiling like no one else can." (Flame ch1 'Modesty is for the Ordinary')


Hi all!

Not sure if this can be considered a Fanfiction. Let me know if you think it belongs in a different category.

Please also let me know what you think of it. I have so much planned for these characters.

Thanks, Birgitta

**Modesty is for the ordinary**

'_Damn_,' I curse in my head, '_just great_.'

I haven't even made it down the hall way and yet, here he is. "I've already gotten a lecture. I don't need one from you too."

As I pass him, basically sprinting past, Ice gives me one of his normal cold stares. "You think this is funny? Everything's a joke to you, isn't it?" He spews and his dislike radiates from his ocean blue.

Ice trails me from behind. I can feel his chilly breath panting at my neck. I'm really not in the mood. Besides, I know what is coming. It's the same shit as always. Ice is the extinguisher to my fire. He is as boring and uptight as they come. He is a solid block of ice, the complete opposite of me. While he stays forever cool, I run hot all the time… burning hot.

I pick up the pace down the hall, aiming for my room and escape, but he won't let me.

Pissed, feeling my heat accelerating, I flip around to face him. "What the hell, Ice? I got the bad guys. They're dead, gone. They're charcoal because of me. I saved the day, not you. I did! You'd best remember that."

I hold my ground with my slender yet muscular arms folded across my chest. The heat has begun to rush, flowing through me with the speed and intensity of my increasing irritation. Ice has this affect on me. He can anger me and get me boiling like no one else can.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

He doesn't back down, even though he can clearly feel the heat coming off of me. He should take it as a warning and step off. I won't let it manifest past my skin and hair tips but nonetheless. He should be smart and walk away. He should just leave me alone. After all these years, he should know that his bitching doesn't do any good. It actually has the opposite effect. It only fires me up even more.

"Get lost, Ice. Seriously."

"Innocents could have died, Flame. You let it get out of control. You _always_ let it get out of control."

I appraise him; forever smug, conceited, and frankly… stupid. Ever since we were first brought together, when our powers first made themselves known and we were rallied together like sheep, he has believed himself to be stronger than me. If he only knew, if any of them only knew…. they would probably fear me.

Ready to leave, I whip back around with my thick red hair leaping into airborne wave of fire. "Whatever, Ice. You go on believing yourself to be the hero. I don't care."

He sprints and gets in front of me, his ice cold skin brushing against my arm and for that small moment my heat waver. "Look, you…"

"What is going on out there? Flame, de-heat. NOW!"

We both turn and still at the presence of authority, my flames fading and disappearing. Before us, furiously staring with same arctic blue eyes as Ice, stands an Elder, our leader, and Ice's father.

"Keep you voices down!" He growls low with his eyes on me. As always, I get the blame. "Ice, in my office."

'_Maybe I am not the one in trouble_,' I leer and smirk at Ice as he passes me.

Suddenly feeling much more giddy, I get ready to retreat to my room for a relaxing nap. The morning has been exhausting. Fighting bad guys, saving dozens, getting a lecture, Ice… I deserve a nap and maybe even some…

"Flame!" Snaps Elder Ice and I stop, movement and giddiness gone. "Go to the social room. Ice will collect you from there shortly."

'_Fuck! Now what?'_

"Yes, sir," I reply like a good Youngen in training.

I debate on saluting to his back but I decide not to risk it. Elder Ice has a way of seeing everything. I've been trying to get away with stuff every since I got here 5 years ago and I've failed miserably each time.

Sour and moping, I make my way to the social room. I guess I can lay down on the couch and watch some TV while waiting. Most likely, my latest save is all over the news. They will probably not even mention Ice. They hardly ever do. It's because they know who the real savior is. Ice always shows up once all the danger is eliminated and yet tries to steal the glory. He pisses me off so bad. Constantly lecturing and thinking that he knows best, thinking that he knows me.

With thoughts on fire and destruction, I enter the social room and feel it right away. "Take that shit off of me right now and show yourself," I growl into a seemingly empty room.

My mind is immediately released and a figure begins to materialize in the corner. Shadow, a Youngen just like Ice and I, a teleporter, and mindtamperer, appears with a huge grin plastered on his face. He has no fear of me and my heated temper. It's not only because he can read my mind and truly knows what I intend, he also holds no fear for me because he is my boyfriend.

"What the hell are you doing, Shadow? Are you targeting me?"

He laughs and I raise an eyebrow which only increases his amusement. "Oh yeah, that's what I was doing, Flame."

He laughs again and even though I love the way laughter shapes his lips and make his dark eyes sparkle, he is really pissing me off too. Are all the men in my life trying to get me mad? I expect it from Ice and his father is an authority with a stick up his ice cold butt, but Shadow? He is supposed to be on my side.

"Relax, Flame. I had a long tiring night and I was just letting myself go. It's not my fault you walked right into my field."

I feel bad. "Sorry," I say and mean it. Shadow works in just that, the shadows, savings million of lives and no one ever knows about it. "What did you see?"

"Not much. As soon as I sensed you there and you snapped at me, I disconnected. Yet, let me say one thing, I really like this house so please don't burn it down with Ice in it."

He is grinning and I join him. Out of everyone here, Shadow is the one who I always gotten the best along with. He gets me and he never judge, not like Ice. It's the reason why we eventually took our friendship to a higher level. Also, it doesn't hurt that he is a total hottie.

Appreciatively, I look him over; tall, muscular, and dark. He has black hair so soft that my fingers are constantly itching to touch it, his deep brown eyes make me lose myself, and his complexion is as tanned as a surfer boy. I'm a lucky girl.

I inch closer to him, wanting to kiss him so badly. Full of desire and need, my heat rises and my fire turns my lips to a scorching weapon. Shadow flinches and curses as my kiss burns. I immediately pull away but the damage is done. Not only can I see what I have caused, I can smell it; burnt flesh.

"I'm sorry," I ache and back away even further.

The heat is radiating around me, fueled by sexual deprivation. Because of my heat, because of my power, I have never been able to be intimate. Putting it mildly, I am constantly horny as hell!

"It's ok. It beats the alternative. If you didn't scorch me, I would know you weren't into me."

I try to smile but I don't succeed. Being a Youngen is an honor and it is pretty damn cool most of the time but… it would be nice to be able to at least kiss my boyfriend.

"I see you've been busy too," Shadow says and nods towards the TV screen.

Not particularly interested since I've seen similar news casts many times before, I slowly turn my attention to the big screen. The camera zooms in on me, showcasing my flames. Excitedly, a reporter retells the event where I charcoaled the bad guys and saved the hostage. Just as the video ends and the live reporter hands back over to the studio anchor, Ice appears in the shot and my anger multiplies.

"Ice, typical!" I huff and wait for Shadow to back me up. There is a pause and the silence causes me to look away from the TV screen. "What? Tell me!"

He shrugs and bows his head, eyes focused on the expensive rug below. "Ice just has a way to get you all worked up. He always has."

I am about to object and tell him the truth; that Ice pisses me off like no other when he shows up in person. Sighing, casting a last glance at Shadow, I follow Ice to Tip's office. Tip is what I sometimes call our leader Elder Ice. Behind his back, of course, I am not stupid. He is our top, our leader, but since his power is Ice… you get the picture.

The office is like a freezer when I walk in but my presence heats it up right away. I am a walking breathing furnace. It has its advantages and disadvantages.

"Your presence has been requested by the Mayor, Flame. You are to receive a metal of bravery and commitment."

I smirk up. "Another one? How many is that now? I've lost count. How many do you have, Ice? Oh, that's right. None!"

"Enough, Flame," Elder Ice roars but there is a trace of a smile visible. No matter the yelling and correcting, I am his favorite… because of my mother. "You will attend and Ice will accompany you."

I grimace, not liking the change of events at all. "Why?"

"Because I am to be your mentor," Ice replies and I almost drop dead.

"WHAT?" I yell. The astonishment and contempt must be written all over me. "How in the hell could you be my mentor? A mentor is someone to look up to and to learn from. What could you possibly teach me, how to duck and hide until danger has passed?"

I am fuming and if it wasn't for two ice cubes nearby, I might actually set something on fire. That would go over well.

"How about modesty, carefulness, and self-control? You enter any situation in the same matter every time; your flames blazing without any care of who might be in its path."

"Modesty is for the ordinary. Besides, I have never hurt an innocent, Ice. You know this. Don't even."

"Not yet…" he says and for some reason his words sting.

"We'll talk more of this later. Get dressed and get going. Take the bikes. They want a show so let's give them one."

I agree but only because Tip has said he is open for further discussion. There is no way Ice can be my mentor. The only Youngen I could consider would be Shadow. His powers are unparallel and if anyone can teach me modesty, it would be him. He can save a million people in one night, sneaking into the minds of criminal masterminds and corrupt politicians while hidden in the shadows, yet never breathe a word to anyone. He cares nothing of glory and recognition. Above us all, he is… and he is mine… in all ways both one.

"Ready?" Ice says as I step into the massive garage. He tosses me a helmet which I catch clumsily making him smirk and me fume. "Control it, Flame, or you're going to melt the damn bike."

He is right. I hate when he is right. I exhale, settle my heat, and then get on the bike. Out of the garage we both rev off, towards my recognition party, both us unaware of three people watching us from different windows: Elder Ice, Shadow, and Entice… aka Ice's girlfriend.


End file.
